ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacies: Issue 2
Welcome!! This is the SECOND issue of our new Fanon-Made storyline called Legacies. To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Atlas Herrera * Thecryingwolf3553 - Izaak Walentowicz * PyroHunter16 - Kurenai Weiß * Infamoussnakerising - Jack Marston If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a DC OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type used for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- January 21st, 2201 While the others took on their chosen enemies, Kurenai and the man that was supposedly possessed a demon paced around in circles, getting closer to each other as Kurenai summoned his Katana while the man generated two fire claws over his arms. Kurenai: You... what's your name? Kurenai pointed his sword at the man as a shadowy apparition appeared behind the man. Man: Me? I'm William Campbell! Who the hell are you?! He raised his claws up in a fighting stance. Apparition: I am Ifrit... a denizen of Hell who seeks revenge! The legendary Akuryou has slain my family, and I will stop at nothing to avenge them! Kurenai: How stereotypical... and convenient. The Son of Akuryou stands right in front of you. Kurenai mockingly bowed to Ifrit and William. Will: Aku- what?! The hell are you talking about? What's so stereotypical and convenient?! Will doesn't realize that he's possessed by a demon, so he think Kurenai's talking to him. Ifrit: Then my revenge is at hand! I shall rip you to pieces and feast on your flesh! Kurenai: That sounds so cheesy... Kurenai held back a laugh as best as he could before taking a battle stance. Will: Fuck off! I don't get you at all... fucking weirdo... He charged at Kurenai as Ifrit roared behind him before disappearing into Will's body. Kurenai dashed even faster at Will, slashing upwards as Will brought his claws down. Their attacks hit each other, sending Will flying and Kurenai into the ground. As Will flew in the air, he pointed one of his claws behind him and blasted fire out, sending him towards Kurenai as he let out a battle cry and prepared to punch his opponent with his other claw. Kurenai: Haven't fought one of these fucks in a while... He shook his head and crawled out of the ground, only to be punched deeper into it as Will's punch connected. Oh, fuck off! Kurenai absorbed his sword into his demon arm before holding it out, creating a spectral copy that proceeded to push Will off. Will: You stealing my powers?! He pushed against Kurenai's spectral arm by increasing the amount of flames produced. Kurenai: Nah, I was born with this shit. But you are exactly where I need you to be... He closed his fist, causing the spectral arm to grab the claw. Kurenai then smashed Will into the ground repeatedly before tossing him into the air and pulling himself towards Will. He summoned his sword again and unsheathed it in the blink of an eye before executing a rapid series of slashes on Will. Will was able to resist the sword attacks because Ifrit appeared to take the attack for him despite Will being unable to see it. Ifrit then grabbed Kurenai's sword by the blade and threw him into the ground. Ugh... fucking demons... Atlas and Kyle turn to view the commotion of Kurenai and his enemy fighting, so he smirks and looks at Kyle, dashing at him. Kyle, while frowning, pointed at Atlas, making the riot people dash at him. Atlas’s eyes glow arctic blue as lightning emits from his arms; in which he jumps in the air, spins and slams his fist into the rooftop, making lightning travels through rooftop and zap everyone coming at him. He jumps over their stunned bodies and does a front-flip kick down at Kyle, but he simply steps back. Kyle: Impressive! But I’ve taken on villains much more creative than you. He reached to his back and pulled something from his belt. He held his palm shut as he threw a little button object at Atlas. He looked confused and suddenly light emits from the object into a flash bang, blinding Atlas. Atlas: Agh! He holds his eyes, then opens them, but sees Kyle’s blurry figure directly in front of him. He panics and tries to swing at Kyle, but tanks the hit and punches Atlas with heavy punches, then side kicking him off the rooftop. Kyle: Come on! You wanted to stop me, right?! Atlas’s body hit the ground, and he groaned as his eyes glowed gold, giving him his vision back. Kyle jumped down to the ground and sprinted at Atlas. Atlas got into a fighting stance as Kyle spun around and sent his right fist at his Atlas’s abdomen then neck, but Atlas blocked both hits. Kyle then jumped up, doing a swipe kick at his head, but Atlas quickly read this and crouched. After Kyle landed, he turned to face Atlas once more but Atlas was in the air with his knee hitting his face, sending him into the building behind him. The shield on his back protects him from too much damage but Atlas keeps up on the assault and punches his abdomen with three swings then punches his face. Each punch creates a mini crater behind Kyle from where Atlas hit him. Kyle’s face does not seem to take damage and he smirks. Atlas: Nice exoskeleton! Maybe you wouldn’t be so tough if I tore it off of you? He launching a right hook at Kyle but he grabbed Atlas’s fist with his left hand and punched Atlas multiple times with his right fist, not loosening his grip on Atlas’s fist. He then releases his grip and does a 360 spin kick into Atlas’s chest, sending him into the street. The other rioters were escaping due to Kyle communicated with them to via Bluetooth earphone. Why d- As he started talking and turned to Kyle, he sprinted into the street, grabbing the back bumper of a parked car, spinning his body and the car around him then letting it go. The car launches at Atlas and all he can do is block as it hits him with huge force, sending him flying into another car, sandwiching him. Atlas: Shit… He begins to push the car off of him as Kyle walks to Atlas menacingly. Meanwhile, Jack was busy fighting Lilith, he learned that so far, she was strong, can fly, scream loudly, and fire energy blasts from her hands, and was apparently bulletproof. He washiding behind a car whilst camouflaged, trying to catch his breath, Lilith flipped the car over and continued to look for him, as she was not able to see him as of currently. Out of nowhere, something some kind of webbing covered her mouth, and was kicked away by something, Jack finally revealed himself. Jack: So the heroic Succubus does facials as well, huh? The moment she tried to scream, the webbing on her mouth shifted and started going down her throat a bit, and he noticed when he tried to sharpen it to harm her, she was durable enough to not mind it, and she was pretty much oxygen independent ''She swallows! ''He quipped whilst clapping, but quickly ducked an energy blast and she flew straight at him. Lilith: I FHILL HERROY HOU! Jack jumped over her, but she was able to grab his leg and slam him into a building. She proceeded to try and strangle him, while he started to punch her face, this prompted her to push him through the building with a mighty shove. Due to him being distracted, she removed her "web gag", and glared at him '''YOU BASTARD! '''And with that final word, she screamed at him which made him yell, he could every part of him being attacked, his organs, the xenocyte, due to his hearing being on above average levels at the time, he was even dazed. She stopped after two minutes, believing he was dead, she was about to fly off and assist any of her allies, until she heard a dark chuckle emanate from inside the building. Before She knew it, she was tackled onto the ground on her belly, a clawed hand gripping the back of her head by her hair, which was pulled to mouth level of her attacker. When she glanced a bit, she could see a maw of teeth and a long tongue. Jack: To be honest, I like you cherry, actually have a poster of you at my house. And really, I'm having loads of fun. So get ready, because things are about to get bruta- ! '''He was interrupted by her flying up, and crashing backdown onto him, and to both figures, this fight got more interesting.' 'Izaak stood there watching as Ralph charged at him with the blood blade raised. He was too shocked, not knowing how to react. Izaak looked around and saw small objects laying around, so he tapped his foot on the ground and caused many small objects to levitate and circle him like a tornado. The blade hit the trash tornado and dispersed, splattering liquid blood on the floor.' Ralph: That won't protect you. I'll tear through there easily enough. 'Izaak clenched his fist, sending all the junk flying outwards from him, staggering Ralph.' Urg, bundles of trash won't save you. 'Izaak was now exposed, and so turned and ran to a nearby wall. He easily ran up the wall, heading to the roof and standing there.' You're going to run? Cowardly. Izaak: *Okay, I've never fought someone with powers like this before. But it's just blood, can't be that hard?* 'Izaak stomped his foot and used his PK to rip a chunk of concrete out of the roof and hover it. He then launched it at Ralph, who quickly cut himself and produced a long blood blade that sliced the concrete in half so it missed him. As soon as his blood blade hit, it flopped back into liquid form, splattering high enough to spray droplets of blood onto Izaak's face.' *Holy crap! Okay, can't get near him.* Ralph: Would you come down from there?! Or should I come up there and throw you down? 'Izaak didn't respond despite his raised voice. Ralph looked and nodded at some of his underlings, as several rioters walked up to the building and started climbing it, or entering and taking the stairs.' Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to run from a fight? To disrespect elders? Nothing? Fine, I'll wait for you when you're ready. Izaak: Crap, crap, crap! *They're coming up, what do I do?!* 'He hears a whisper in his ear, an eerie, cold and husky voice. He instantly knew it was a spirit from the Spectral Plane.' *No, not now! I'm in trouble!* Spirit: ''I see your problem, but don't worry boy, this'll help. Create a shockwave through the building when they all get to the top. Send em' tumbling back down. That'll give you time to clear your thoughts. Izaak: *Uh, okay!* He went to the centre of the roof and jumped up, using his Levitation to float slightly higher, then he used PK to slam himself down onto the roof, which sent a powerful vibration as soon as the rioters were at the roof. They all fell back, some hitting the ground. However, some arrived via the roof entrance that weren't staggered back. *It worked! But there's more! What now? Hello?* There was no answer. Izaak swore to himself then watched as three rioters charged up their hands with different powers. Rioter: Child, your fight is hopeless. Leave now. Izaak: Uh, no thanks. Can't let your bosses tear this city apart. Rioter: So ignorant. That'll kill you. Izaak: Yeah, sure! He runs forward and prepares to kick one, but the other two blast him with combined energies which push him back. He gets up slightly hurt. Ow... *Okay, think, need something new. I've built up quite some spectral energy right? Now do something with it...* Izaak concentrates on himself, focusing on modifying his abilities with his built-up energy. His eyes open as he breathes out a lot of air from his mouth, and his skeleton shivers. He sends out a wave of cool air, then claps his hands at it, causing a reaction that freezes the three rioters quickly, and makes the atmosphere around him become colder. Woah! New power! *I also didn't know I could do that shockwave thing... Oh boy I wanna try something!* The remaining rioters reached the roof, several of them. Rioters: Get down now! Izaak: Uh, alright! He runs past them and jumps off the building, slowly descending down to the ground but while holding Psychokinetic energy within his body. When he hits the ground, a powerful shockwave is sent through the floor, greatly staggering the riot leader Ralph, who was waiting on the ground. Awesome! Ralph: Grr, at least you returned. Ready to fight properly? My scars are starting to heal boy... Izaak: Ha, try to attack me, villain! Ralph: Hmph. Alright. He uses his switchblade to cut a small incision on the tip of his index finger, as blood leaks out and forms a whip on his finger, which he whips around the air as a test. He whips Izaak with it, leaving a deep mark on his arm. Izaak: Ow! He looks at the switchblade as a light wave emits from Ralph and into Izaak, creating an echo silhouette copy of the weapon in Izaak's hand. Ha! Now I copied your knife! Ralph: You can copy weapons? You should've copied the whip... Izaak: Oh...oh yeah. Haha... Ralph strikes Izaak's hand with the whip, as he drops the knife. Izaak looks at the knife that hit the floor, then suddenly collapses his body into a green soul orb and possesses the knife. Ralph: What?! Where did you go? Suddenly the switchblade on the floor begins levitating, then flies quickly at Ralph, stabbing him in the chest. Ow, cunt! Oh pardon me, didn't mean to swear... He causes the hole in his chest to erupt a powerful pressurised blood jet that blasts the knife away and into a wall, breaking it and forcing Izaak's body to jump out of it, hitting the floor. There you are. That's a nice trick. Are you some type of ghost? Possessing an object? Izaak: N-not exactly... He aimed his leg at a crashed car, then kicked forward at Ralph, sending the car flying through the air towards him with PK. Ralph is surprised and tries to stab himself to produce more blood in time, but he wasn't fast enough and gets hit by the car, the both of them being flung through the air and crashing into a building opposite the street. WOO! Category:Legacies